Someone Please Help Me!
by Crazygurl5and11
Summary: During the guys All Over the World Tour Katie and Mrs. Knight fly back to the Palm Woods and what happens to Katie when she gets back and will the boys be able to save her?
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Big Time Rush **

* * *

**Katie's POV**

You think my life is perfect since my four older brothers are a boy band known as Big Time Rush...well think again.

My name is Katie Knight and my life has changed dramatically after Big Time Rush's All Over The World Tour.

So after our little adventure in London my mom and I headed back to the Palm Woods. Then after about 3 days everything started to fall apart. My dad came back from Minnesota and decided to stay with us. The whole reason my mom left my dad is because he was abusive. So when he convinced my mom he was sober and changed after about 3 hours he started to beat me and my mom and my mom became depressed from the boys being gone and decided to leave them a note and said she was sorry. Then my dad decided that I was his next target and beat me everynight and told me I was a mistake and nobody will ever love me.

One day I was at Palm Woods Park and I bumped into this guy and man was he cute. We started to talk and we decide to hang out later that night. About 1 week after dating we were hanging out in his apartment and he asked "Do you wanna go in my room and do it?" I said "No Ryan, I'm going to wait until I'm married." Then he jumped on me and started to beat me and started taking my clothes off and I got him off me and I ran all the way to my apartment.

I couldn't be taking almost being raped twice by my own dad and Ryan. So I got back to the apartment and wrote the guys a note saying:

_Dears Guys, _

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you when you got home. It's just way to much has happened since you left. So I flew home to the cabin in Minnesota and you can come and get me if you want or forget about me just like everyone else has. Good luck with your career. I love you guys! _

_Love,_

_ Katie _

I packed everything I could in one suitcase grabbed a picture of me and guys and rode the shuttle bus to the airport and bought a plane ticket to Minnesota.


	2. Seeing Tyler Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...I wish I did though! :(**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Nobody knows this but my Grandpa Knight owned a company made like a trillion dollars a month. My grandpa gave me the company after he died. So I'm pretty well off for the rest of my life, also that's why I love money. So after everything that happened I decide to go to our cabin up in Minnesota.

You guys probably don't know this we had a cabin me and guys would go to every weekend and lived there all summer. We would ride four-wheelers all weekend, play hockey in the winter and football in the summer. The best part was no parents, just me and the guys.

_Flashback_

"_Katie, you ready to go?" Kendall yelled._

"_Yah, one second."_

_The car ride was the worst part though 3 hours with the guys in a small truck. I sat between Carlos and James in the back while Logan and Kendall sat in the front. _

"_Katie, Katie, baby wake up." Carlos cooed at me._

"_You know guys there's only one way to wake her up right?" Kendall said with a playful grin, which spread across all the guys faces._

_They attacked my sides and I woke up screaming with laughter as the tickled me awake. "I hate you guys." I said when they finished._

"_Katie you know what happens when you fall asleep and you don't wake up." James said with a sly playful grin._

_End of Flashback._

I decided to fly back to that cabin with all the great memories with guys.

When I got there I just smiled and I decided to call up my best friend Tyler.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tyler can we meet up at the usual place, I really need to talk to someone."

"Katie? Of course!"

_10 minutes later._

Katie saw Tyler her best friend and ran into his arms.

"Katie, I've missed you much!" Tyler said.

"I've missed you to Tyler." I said.

"So what are you doing back here." Tyler asked.

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok, spill."

"So since my brothers went to my world tour everything started to fall apart." I was already starting to tear up. Tyler just rubbed my back and said "Katie, you know you can tell me anything, right?" "I know Tyler it's just really hard." "Katie, whenever your ready."

"Ok, after my brothers preformed in London, my mom and I flew back to LA and my dad was waiting for us in the apartment and he said "Jen, baby, I missed you and I've been sober for 2 years now, will you take me back?" Of course, my mom said yes. Little did she know my dad started to beat me again. After I ran out of the apartment to PalmWoods Park and meet this really cute guy named Ryan we talked and we went on a date that night. When we got to his apartment after one of our dates he started to beat me to. Also my mom became depressed and decided to kill herself, since her boys kept leaving her. Then that clicked in my dads head that he was alone with me so he decided to try and rape me and I ran away to find Ryan and he decided to rape me to. Tyler I was about to be raped twice in 1 night! Anyway my dad came storming in the next night saying how nobody ever loved me and I was a mistake and he just packed and left. It was all to much for me, so I decided to come back here to hopefully clear my head. I left a note for the guys so when they get back they can come back and get me if they want." I finally broke down and cried into Tyler's chest.

"Katie, I love and care about you and if you want me to stay with you. I'm positive my parents will let me."

"Tyler, you don't have to."

"Katie you need someone to look after you."

"Thank you Tyler, I knew I could count on you."

* * *

**This Tyler in this story isn't the same one that lives in the Palmwoods**.

**Please review!**


	3. The First Night

**Did anyone watch Big Time Tour on Saturday? Pretty Epic if you ask me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

Katie is probably the strongest person I know. I can't believe what she has been through in the past week. The least I can do is stay with her, until her brothers come and get her.

**Katie's POV**

"AAAHHHH! No, let me go please let me go." As Ryan and my dad dragged me into a warehouse and started to beat me.

Then I woke up in a cold sweat in Tyler's arms around me, stroking my hair and rubbing my back.

"Katie, Katie, it was just a dream they are gone, they aren't gonna hurt you anymore. I'm here to keep you safe."

"Tyler it was so real, they were beating me at the same time."

"Katie here listen to this. It helps me sleep at night."

"Thanks Tyler I don't know what I would do without you."

"Not a problem, Katie. Good night, I love you."

"Love you to Tyler."

I put on the headphones and slept on the bear the guys bought me when I was little.

_*Flashback*_

_The guys are 8 and Katies 5_

_"You guys hate me don't you." I yelled at the guys._

_"Katie, no you don't understand." Logan said calmly._

_"Yes, I do you guys don't love me anymore." Then they all ran out of my room. Ever since I was little they said I was the number 1 girl in their lives and nothing would ever change that. It's was Valentine's Day and I saw the guys walk home with a girl and they were holding hands. I thought they replaced me and I ran to my room crying._

_About 15 minutes later they came home with flowers and chocolates and a huge bear that said "We Love You Katie with all of our hearts" They came in my room and yelled "WE LOVE YOU KATIE, WILL YOU TAKE US BACK?"_

_James added "We will never love a girl again if it means we lose you forever." All the guys nodded in agreement._

_I ran into their arms and said "You guys are the bestest big brothers ever, I love you guys."_

_*End of Flashback*_

I slept on that bear listening to the music.

**Tyler's POV**

I feel really bad for Katie with all the nightmares about an hour or 2 after I looked in her room, she was sound asleep. I took the earphones off her head, put her iPod in her dock, pick her up bridal style and brought her to her bed and tucked her in giving her 4 kisses on her forehead to make her think of the guys and went to sleep on the couch. I didn't want to sleep in the guys beds...because I didn't want to intrude. I started at the ceiling wondering for tomorrow before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AWWW how sweet is Tyler?**

**Probably gonna do one of the guys POV in the next chapter**

**Will update ASAP**

**Please review**

**P.S your reviews are your hot to my chocolate. :)**


	4. The Guys Know

**Disclaimer: I just bought Big Time Rush...no I didn't but I sure wish I did.**

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

"Katie, what are you gonna do about school?"

"Tyler, I already have this figured out. I called the PalmWoods and said my mom flew back to Minnesota and I was there to make sure everything was still ok. Then I was going back to Minnesota with my mom. So I had them send the transscripts to the school. You have nothing to worry about Tyler."

"Ok, just wanted to make sure."

* * *

_2 months later_

**Kendall's POV**

"Logan could you drive any slower? Katie is probably worried or something." l asked.

"Kendall I'm going the speed limit we are gonna be home in like 5 minutes, OK?" Logan said.

"I missed Katie so much since London!" Carlos said

"Carlos we've all missed Katie." James said

_5 minutes later_

"KATIE, WERE HOOOOMMMMEEEEE!" l yelled expecting Katie to run into his arms.

"Maybe Katie is somewhere and coming back later." Logan said.

"Yah, well I'm gonna go crash on my bed." James said

James went into his room and ran back to the living room with the note Katie left them.

"Guys, this is bad, this is really really bad." James yelled at us.

"James, what are you talking about?" Carlos asked.

"Katie's in Minnesota!" James said.

"What she can't be she promised she'd be here when we got back." Kendall stated

"Well, when I went to my room I saw something hanging on her door and it said To: The Guys Love: Katie. I read it and it says

"_Dear, Guys. I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you when you got home. It's just so much has happened since you left. So I flew out to the cabin in Minnesota. You can come get me if you want or forget about me like everyone else has. Good luck with your career. I love you so much guys! Love, Katie"_

"Guys, we have to go and get her! What am I gonna do without my best friend?" Carlos screamed.

"Don't worry guys I guess we are going to the cabin this weekend." l proclaimed.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"Tyler I'm gonna have to face the fact that they aren't coming back!"

"No, Katie. They love you to much to forget about you."

"I'll try to keep hope for a few more days but if they don't come home by my birthday I'm giving up."

* * *

**James POV**

"What do you mean we can't fly out to Minnesota?" I yelled at Gustavo.

"You guys have to play to more concerts here one at the Staples Center and The Roxy Theater."

"No, Gustavo you don't understand. We have to go get Katie, she ran away to Minnesota!" Kendall proclaimed.

"I'm sorry dogs but you can't. You'll have to wait 2 days."

_Back at the Palmwoods_

"Guys, this might be a good thing." Carlos said

"Carlos, how in the world is this a good thing?" I asked.

"Look, Katie's birthday is in 3 days, we could surprise her!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Ok, so maybe this isn't a bad thing." We all thought.

* * *

**Well here ya go they know Katie's gone and how will it go for Katie on her birthday?**

**Please Review!**


	5. On the way to Minnesota

**Kendall's POV**

How in the world does Gustavo expect the guys and I to preform when Katie is gone in Minnesota.

"Guys, I don't know if I can preform."

"Kendall, none of us can preform...Katie's gone!" Carlos emphasized.

"Kendall, you know we have to go to Griffin." James said.

"Let's go talk to Griffin then." Logan said with the keys in his hands.

_At Griffin's Office_

"Griffin, you have to understand we wont be able to preform these next to nights!" James practically yelled in Griffins face.

"And why would that be boys." Griffin asked.

"Griffin, our pride and joy has run away to Minnesota a week after our world tour started, she has been on her own for 2 and a half months." Carlos screamed at Griffin.

"Well boys, since you put it that way, I will see what I can do." Griffin said.

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

I getting really worried about Katie. I mean she really hasn't eaten anything the whole thing she has been here...so she is even smaller than she normally is(if that's even possible). She has been having less nightmares for a 1 month now which means a little progress right...I hope the guys come soon. For Katie's sake.

* * *

**James POV**

Alright thanks I said in the phone as right before Griffin hung up.

"Guys, it looks like we are going to go and get Katie." I said with the biggest smile on my face.

So we ran to our rooms and packed as much as we could, got to LAX as fast as we could and got on a plane to Minnesota.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter. What will when Katie sees the guys again.**

**Please review**


	6. The guys finally see Katie

**Katie's POV**

* * *

In 2 days it's my birthday, I told Tyler the best birthday present would have to be the guys coming to get me and if they didn't we would talk to his parents into adopting me.

"Tyler, it's only 2 days until I could be your sister."

"Katie, trust me they are gonna come and get you."

"Whatever you say Tyler." I was honestly giving up hope.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

We just got off our 3 1/2 hour flight from LA. We ran to the car rental place and drove as fast as we could to our amazing cabin.

_Flashback_

_"Katie wake up it's the first day of summer." Logan said trying to wake Katie up._

_"Guys, I know how to wake her up." Kendall smiled_

_They picked her up brought her to the lake and threw her in and she came up screaming "I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!"_

_"RUN, NOW!" James yelled._

_Great way to start our summer vacation._

_End of Flashback_

It was 2:30 am when we got to the cabin a day before Katie's birthday.

We saw a guy come out of the bathroom and Kendall pushed him into the wall and yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!'

"Tyler?" James questioned.

"Hey, guys!" he said.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry bud. It's just-" Kendall said.

"It's ok I understand, she is gonna be so happy."

Tyler was pretty much our little brother we taught him and Katie how to play hockey when they were like 3 and Tyler stills plays today. I think Tyler would be the only guy Kendall would let date Katie.

Then we heard this horrific screaming coming from Katie's room.

"Is that Katie?" Logan asked with the most terrified look I've ever seen.

"Yah, you guys can't go in there!" Tyler said.

"Why not, she is my baby sister!" Kendall said he was pissed.

"I will explain it to you after I take care of this." Tyler stated.

_10 minutes later_

"So, why did she come back to Minnesota?" James asked worried

"I'm gonna let her tell you that. But I have a plan."

"Ok, about what?" I asked

"Well she told me the best birthday present ever would be her brothers come and get her on her birthday which is tomorrow. So I was thinking you could wait for her and pick her up after school if would be the best present to her after what she has gone through the past couple months."

"Dude, that will be awesome!" I yelled

"Well, I have to go do the routine."

"What's the routine." Kendall asked

"You can come and see, but be very quiet."

So we followed Tyler into Katie's room and found her sleeping with headphones on, on the bear that we gave her that one Valentine's day on her window seat. We all looked at her in surprise she was so much tinier than before and so much paler and weaker. We saw Tyler take the headphones off her, put her iPod in her dock, picked her up bridal style and tucked her in her bed and gave her 4 kisses on the check and we all looked at Kendall he was fuming and that boy right now.

We left her room and Kendall yelled "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!"

"Dude, that makes her think that you guys kissed her good night." Tyler stated.

"Dude, I have no idea how to thank you for all of this!" Kendall said.

"Not a problem." Tyler said.

* * *

**Hawk's POV**

My assistant Rebecca comes in my office if important news according to her.

"Hawk, I have news that will make you the happiest man alive...Big Time Rush left to get their sister Katie in Minnesota." Rebecca stated.

"This is perfect Rebecca, I just know how to take down the Big Time Rush boys."

I sat in my office with a picture of their little sister and had the most full proof plan to take down Big Time Rush once and for all.

* * *

**What is Hawk planning to do to Katie? How will Katie react to see the guys again? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Sorry guys but I might not be able to update tomorrow because of school and then working late that night. I promise to have 2 more chapters on Thursday**

**Remember your review put the happy on my face**

**3, Lifelover22**


	7. The Plan to Surprise Katie

**I forgot to add this Carlos, James and Logan are adopted by the Knights. Carlos parents were abusive, James parent were drug addicts, and Logan's parents were mentally unstable.**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"Happy Birthday Katie." Tyler said waking me up with a big smile on his face.

"What's so happy about it?" I asked getting out of bed.

"Katie, if you don't smile on your birthday. I will make you!"

"Tyler, no please don't I'm not in the mood right now."

"To bad!" Then he came up behind me hugged me around the waist and started to tickle me after about 2 minutes he stopped. I was still laughing when he stopped.

"That was the worst birthday present ever."

"Well, I can guarantee your day will get better. Now let's get some breakfast and get to school."

"Fine, now go away so I can get dressed."

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

I just know her day is going to be perfect.

"Hey, so what's the plan again?" James asked.

"Ok, you guys stay here and decorate the house, get her all the present and meet in the school's back parking lot at 3:00."

"Sounds like a plan." They all said with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

**The Guys POV**

Today was gonna be perfect. We were gonna make this day perfect for Katie. No matter what.

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

"Mr. Carter, could I have Katie skip class today for something important?"

"Now why would that be?"

"You know her dad left and her mom killed herself and her brothers were gone on tour, well they're back and we were gonna surprise her since it's her birthday today."

"Absolutely, that's exactly what she needs right now."

"Thank you so much."

*Bells Rings for Lunch*

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I found Tyler's table with all his friends they all made room for me, I got the normal look from the slutty girls in my grade.

"Katie, meet me at your locker at 3:00, ok?"

"Why?" I really didn't want him to surprise me with anything for my birthday.

"Just trust me ok."

* * *

**Sorry that's where this chapter ends...tomorrow will be super long describing her birthday when she sees the guys!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Katie's Birthday

**Logan's POV**

We just parked in the school's back parking lot and were waiting for Tyler to bring Katie out to show her we came back for her. We were all beaming.

* * *

_*3:00*_

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Tyler told me to meet him at my locker at 3. So here I am sitting with my back on my locker waiting for him. I really hope he didn't do something for my birthday, because I told him nothing he could get me would cheer me up.

"Katie?" Tyler asked standing in front of me and I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

So he took my hand led me out the back doors and that when I saw them?

* * *

**James POV**

When she saw us she stopped completely. She asked Tyler something and he nodded and Kendall finally broke the silence by saying "Come here, Baby Sister." Her face beamed and tears running down her face when she ran into our arms.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I saw them or at least I thought I did?

"Tyler, is that really them."

He just nodded.

They must have heard me cause Kendall said "Come here, Baby Sister!" I looked at the guys and they all had their arms open waiting for me to run into their arms.

I had tears streaming down my face with a huge smile and ran into their arms! "I love you guys. I can't believe you came back for me."

The guys were about to say something but our moment was ruined by Bambi the biggest slut in my school(sadly she was in my grade).

"Well if it isn't the pedophile Katie Knight with the boys of BTR, they would never go for someone like you when they have me to hook up with duh!"

The guys were fuming! I think I could see steam coming out of their ears.

* * *

**The Guys POV**

That chick was nuts! How could they say that to our Baby Sister...I mean she has apparently been through so much these past couple months that probably push her over the edge.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING OUR BABY SISTER THAT...YOU SLUT! James yelled at Bambi.

"Hey your kinda cute wanna meet me at my place later." She said trying to seduce Carlos.

"Hell, no. If you talk to my baby sister like that there is no way any of us would even look in your direction!" Carlos spat at her.

"Katie. Your baby sister? Please you just stand up for the girl you are sleeping with!" she said

"KNOW WHAT YOU ARE JUST A FAT SLUT YOU IS SO INSECURE THAT SHE WANTS TO BRING OTHER GIRLS DOWN...YOU ARE A SLUT BECAUSE HAVING SEX IS THE ONLY WAY YOU FEEL BETTER ABOUT YOURSELF!' Kendall yelled in her face.

"Well you aren't even worth my time! So good bye!" Bambi spat. She walked up to me and grabbed Katie by her shirt collar and said "This isn't over yet Katie Knight, I will get you back for this just wait and see!" She turned around and stormed off.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Well today was the best day of my life Tyler and my brothers are the only ones who care about me in the world. When we got home and I saw the cabin decorated up and all the presents and the people that love me around me. It was the happiest day of my life! We were all laughing having a good time when my phone rang. I told the guys I had to take this.

"Hello?"

"Hi Katie." Th voice on the other line said.

I dropped my phone in utter shock and ran to my room and locked the door.

The guys and Tyler ran to my door and pounded on the door wanting to be let in after about a hour I let them in and I told them it was nothing.

"Come on Katie smile it's your birthday!" They said.

"Yah, well it's gone forever!"

"TICKLE ATTACK!' they yelled and I ran out of the room not wanting to be tickled.

Eventually James tackled me to the ground and they all started to tickle me.

After about 10 minutes they finally stopped.

"You guys sure know how to give bad birthday presents!"

They all got that sly look on there face and started to tickle me again.

Best Birthday of My Life!

* * *

**So who could possibly call Katie?**

**Updating a lot over the weekend.**

**Please Review!**

**Peace, Love, and BTR!**

**Lifelover22**


	9. The Guys Get The News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**James POV**

Tyler was leaving today, to go live with his family again. Since the we came back to get Katie 2 days ago.

"Bye Tyler, thanks so much for everything you have done for Katie for the past 2 months. You have know idea how much that means to all of us." Kendall said.

"Yeah man! That was so cool she needed a person in her life to showed she was loved."

"Guys, it wasn't a problem. I missed Katie so much. I still gonna miss her when you guys take her back to LA." Tyler said.

"Tyler?" We heard a small broken voice and we turned around to see Katie crying.

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

Honestly my heart broke a little bit when I heard Katie croak my name I saw her standing in the living room with tears threatening to fall down her face.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

The guys were talking to Tyler and I croaked our his name and with tears threatening to fall down my face I ran into his arms and whispered into his ear "I'm ready to tell them, but I want you to stay with me when I tell them please."

"Of course Katie."

"Guys, I'm ready to tell you why I flew back to here to the cabin. But I'm need Tyler to stay with me to tell you."

I took Tyler's hand and led him over to the couches and the guys followed.

"Ok, so if you haven't noticed Mom isn't around."

"Yeah, where is Mom." Carlos and Logan asked, they were kinda Momma's boys.

"Ok, when mom and I flew back to the Palm Woods, dad was waiting for us in the apartment." The guys hated dad when they found out he abused me behind their backs and their faces were full of pure rage and anger. "He begged mom to take him back because he's been sober for 3 years now. When she left he started to abuse me again. Meanwhile mom became depressed about you guys alway leaving her, so I walked into her room telling her dinner was ready when she wanted it. I found her hanging from the ceiling fan. Dead. I ran out of the apartment and ran into this guy and I kinda thought he was cute and we decided to go on a date later." I squeezed Tyler's hand and he squeezed back knowing the hardest part came next and he gave me a smile. "Anyway about 3 or 4 days later, I was at Ryan's apartment watching a movie and he asked if I wanted to have sex and I said I wanted to wait until I get married, he jumped on me and started to rip my clothes off. I somehow got him off me and I ran to the apartment and locked myself in my room. Later that night dad came to the apartment drunk grabbed a knife from the kitchen, he kicked open the door cut me on my underarms and my upper thigh and tried to rape me that night too. I was about to be raped twice in 1 night, so I ran out of the apartment and slept in Palm Woods Park." The guys eyes were brimming with tears, although they would never admit they were crying. "Although mom left a note for you and dad and not me. Dad told me is was a mistake and nobody would ever love me. The next morning I cautiously walked into the apartment and I saw a note left for me and you guys from dad mine said. "Katie, you were a mistake if my condom didn't break you wouldn't exist. Mom and the guys just felt sorry for you and pretended to love you so since no one would ever loved you I left so you could finally realize that." I grabbed a suitcase stuffed as much stuff as I could into a suitcase grabbed the picture of us on the last summer day we were here. Bought a plane ticket to Minnesota and came here called Tyler and so that's how it all happened."

"Katie, one question. How did you get the money for the plane ticket when mom and dad left." James asked.

"Well, you guys remember Grandpa Knight right?" They all nodded.

"He kinda owned a company that made like a trillion a week, and when he died he kinda left me the company so I'm kinda the richest person in the world."

"KATIE! Why didn't you tell us!"

"Ok, you guys were at hockey practice and me and mom were home alone and these big guys in suits came in and told us and I was sworn never to tell anyone cause think of how many people would be after me."

James's phone started to ring and he said he had to take it.

* * *

**James's POV**

My phone started to ring and said I had to take this. It was Gustavo.

"Gustavo listen to me. Katie needs us right now we just got done with a tour and our album was just released would we get a week off to get her back to LA and then we can start."

"Sure, I'm sick of you dogs anyway!"

_Back In the Living Room_

"Guys, Gustavo said we can stay one week to get Katie back to LA."

"Good, I wanted you guys to stay like 3 days!" Katie said with a smile.

"Well, there is my parents. Bye guys hope to see you soon." Tyler said. He kissed Katie's cheek and whispered something in her ear and she nodded and she kissed him on the cheek in return.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

When Tyler's parents pulled up to the cabin. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear "If you need anything call me ok and I will fly to LA ASAP or Skype. K?"

I just nodded and hugged him and kissed his cheek, said "Thanks for everything Tyler, I don't know how to thank you." "Katie, it's not a problem." He said with big smile. I hugged him good and hard and watched him get in the car and his parents drive away and he turned around blew a kiss out the back window to me and I blew one back. I watched the car leave until I couldn't see it anymore.

I walked back into the house and Carlos said "Let's get this party started!

Let the chaos begin I thought. Smiled. Walked over to the guys and started to plan our last week at this cabin for a long time.

* * *

**What did ya think?**

**Please Review!**


	10. A Normal Day At The Cabin

**Disclaimer: I don't ****own Big Time Rush**

**Katie and Tyler got out of school on her birthday so its like the first week of June. **

* * *

**James's POV**_  
_

_*8:00*_

"Katie, Katie, wake up it's the start of our last week wake up." Logan said.

"Ok, this is taking to long." I said giving up on trying to wake her up. So I took action.

She woke up screaming with laughter as I tickled her to finally wake her up.

"No. Stop. James." She said from laughing to hard. I stopped.

"Katie if your not out of bed when we get back, we are all gonna tickle you!" Carlos said.

She jumped outta bed right away. We left so she could get dressed.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

That was probably the one thing I didn't miss when the guys were gone.

I walked over to my closet pick out a blue cami, gray and baby blue off the shoulder tee with a black heart in the center and destroyed short shorts, with my sandals.

"Good Morning, Baby Sister." Kendall said before he kissed the top of my head. Followed by the rest of the guys. I skipped breakfast and we decided to have a race with our four-wheelers.

"Wait till i show you guys the new helmets I got from the company." They had walkie talkies in them and you could hook your iPod into them. Yeah they were awesome.

"Ready to go?"

We were off and I was in the lead by a long shot. I got to the finish line and it was about 45 seconds before the guys got across the finish line.

"You cheated somehow little girl." James said.

"No, I didn't! You guys just suck."

"Get her!" Logan yelled and they started to run toward me and I ran as fast as I could and we were by the lake and somehow they fell in. I don't even know how it happened. They finally said.

"Let's get some lunch."

At the cabin we kinda feed ourself we needed groceries at least 2 times a week. I didn't eat anything. The guys asked "Katie are you gonna eat anything?" "I don't feel good, I'll grab something later." "Ok."

I ran up to the lounge and crashed on the couch waiting for the guys to come up and watch One Tree Hill marathon. I was surprised when they fell in love with it when I couldn't sleep one night.

After that we decide to go swimming in the lake and I ran to my room and changed into my bikini it was neon green and black. The guys got our the jet ski's out and the all the tubes to pull behind the jet ski's. The awesome thing is no one else lived around that lake and sandy shores it was perfect.

After that we would shower. We would eat supper and have a movie marathon. I normally fell asleep and they would have to carry me to my bed. Thats pretty much how the rest of the week went and then we had to go back to LA.

* * *

**Well this is a boring chapter. Next chapter you will find out who called Katie and more!**

**Lifelover22**


	11. Back to LA

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

"Katie, come on we gotta leave soon." I yelled upstairs.

"I'll go get her." Carlos said.

_*Carlos goes up to Katie's Room and finds she's not there."_

"Guys, Katie's not in her room!"

"Well we gotta find her!" James yelled.

_*~Flashback~*_

_"Katie, we have some bad news for you!" I told Katie._

_"Yes?"_

_"Mom and Dad are missing right now."_

_"What. NO, they can't be." She yelled running out of the cabin._

_We couldn't find her so we took our four-wheelers and rode until we found her. James found her in a tree with her back against the tree looking to her right._

_"Katie, please come down!" Carlos said sadly._

_"NO!" _

_James started to climb the tree and when he got up to her he said "Katie, you need to come down. We can make it through this together if you come down, and what if you fall?"_

_Katie then started to climb down and Mom and Dad were found a couple days later._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I climbed up to that top of that tree. That was the main place I could think straight. I saw the guys ride all over the place looking for me and James stopped and started to climb up the tree.

"Katie, what's wrong?"

"James, I'm scared to go back!"

"Katie, we are here to protect you now and we will never leave your side again."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now we should get going."

"Yeah."

When we got to the ground. I hugged him "Thanks James."

"Not a problem baby." He kissed the top of my head.

* * *

_*~IN LA~*_

I was so happy to get off the private jet. Yes, they do have a private jet. Anyway we just arrived at the Palm Woods and walked into the apartment.

"I'm gonna go to my room."

* * *

**Random Person's POV**

"Sir, target is in place, should we move out?"

"No, wait until later when she and boys are in bed."

"Roger, that."

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Well as tradition in the summer we always have a marathon of something so we were watching In Time. Katie was laying on Carlos's chest and she was out so Carlos carried her to her room and we kissed her goodnight and we went to bed to.

* * *

**Random Person's POV**

"Sir, target is in place, again and everyone is in bed."

"Proceed with the plan."

"Copy."

I snuck into her room and put a chlorophyll rag over her mouth and she woke up and screamed before I could put the rag on her mouth but when I did I said "Sleep just go to sleep." When she finally did I grabbed bridal style left a note and jumped out the window right as the door to her room opened.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

We woke up to Katie scream. We thought it was another nightmare so we all went to calm her down. When we got to her room her bedsheets were all over the place and on the bed there was a note and no Katie.

_Dear BTR,_

_I have your precious sister if you don't want anything bad to happen to her.  
__Don't call the police. _

* * *

**So who has Katie? Hawk or some random person?**

**Lifelover22**


	12. Katie's Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...yet hehe! ;)**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I woke up with a mind-splitting headache. Wait where am I?

"Hello darling."

"You, how did you find me and know I was back?"

"I have my ways, sweetheart. I hope you enjoy your stay."

I hope the guys come and get me from this maniac soon

* * *

**Carlos POV**

Kendall was pacing back and forth all night. James stopped him finally and said "Dude, would you stop and help us figure out how to find Katie."

"Dude, I don't think I can. I mean what if our "dad" her ex-boyfriend or someone worse."

"Kendall we are all worried, but pacing back and forth won't help find her."

He stopped and we started to make one of our famous plans to get Katie back.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I can't believe that maniac kidnapped me and James wondered why I was scared to come back to LA.

"Sweetie, you are allowed to roam around you know right?"

"I want my brothers!"

"Sorry sweetie, can't do that."

"Why do even care about me, and stop calling me sweetie."

"It all has to do with your brothers, darling! Oh and we are having guests later tonight so we are going to mall and get you a better outfit."

"NO! I'm not leaving."

"Then you leave me no choice." Then he snapped his fingers and this huge dude bigger than Freight Train he picked me up. I hate being so small. We went to the mall and I got a black cold shoulder rhinestone dress with black stilettos. Then we got a bunch of new clothes of if I went our in public I wouldn't be recognized. I prayed that the guys would find me soon.

* * *

**James POV**

"Yes, I'd like to put in a missing person's report. Yes, it's been over 48 hours. Her name is Katie Alexis Knight she is 4' 5". She has brown hair and chocolate eyes." I said to LAPD.

They said they would search high and low as much as they could.

"That's gonna take to long. We have to find Katie ourselves. Now think who would want to get Katie to get to us?" Kendall asked.

"Hawk." Logan said

"Our so called Dad." Carlos stated.

"Her ex-boyfriend Ryan." I exclaimed.

"Ok, we have to try track or find or find them in person and ask questions." Kendall said.

We all got our laptops and got to work.

* * *

**Katie POV**

He came into my room and told me to get ready. I walked into my temporary bathroom and found like every single make-up product in the world, seriously I was living in a Barbie mansion with all the clothes, shoes, bags, and make-up a girlie girl could ever want. I guess I had to be a girlie-girl while I was kidnapped so I wouldn't give up their plan.

It's a good thing I had the make-up to cover up all the bruises and cuts from beatings from earlier that day. So kinda found out the hard way if I don't do what they ask when they want I get the big guy to come and beat me up. It's a good thing Logan wanted to be a doctor other wise I would never know how to dress wounds and cuts and bruises. When you have 4 older brothers who played hockey you kinda get roughed up one way or another.

"Darling, you look absolutely stunning! Shall we go?"

"Sure." I said as sarcastically as I could.

He escorted me to the dining room and as I sat down just as our guest walked in.

Hawk said "I believed you've meet my son and our special guest." My face went completely white with horror and shock.

"Katie, I can't believe you would hang up on me!"

"Dad? Ryan?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger it's a quater to midnight I don't feel like writing anymore I can easily do 2 or 3 chapter tomorrow. Watching the best movie ever...BIG TIME MOVIE!**

**Lifelover22**


	13. The Start of the Rescue

**Am I really the only on who is dying for BTR Season 3?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

For my little encounter with Hawk, "Dad", and Ryan. Yeah, the rest of the night sucked I still couldn't eat anything. I was eating a little so it wouldn't be stuffed down my throat by the big dude later. Anyway Hawk made me sit by Ryan and then Hawk wanted to talk to "Dad" so he put me in a room with Ryan. Great.

"Hey, we need to talk."

"No, we don't Ryan. You tried to rape me, then my dad tried to rape me and my mom killed herself so I left."

"Look I'm sorry about that, I still love you Katie. Your special to me Katie you are so different from every other girl if ever meet in my life."

"Ryan, if your trying to charm me for your dad. It's not gonna work."

"Look, Katie I still love you but you leave me no choice but to do this."

So he hit me which made me fly against the farthest wall I got up and punched him in the nose and he then kicked my feet out from under me and started to kick me in the stomach, back, and head multiple times. Hawk and "Dad" walked in "RYAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING." I missed the rest of the conversation because I was slowly drifting into sweet sleep.

* * *

**James POV**

It's been 3 days since Katie's been kidnapped we haven't slept in 3 days...knowing something horrible was happening to Katie. I tried to remember one of my favorite memory with Katie at the cabin.

_*~Flashback~*_

_My bros and I were in the water and Katie was on a towel watching us. We were totally calling her to come in and she still refused. So I walked over to her and said "Katie, come on."_

_"No, James."_

_I walked away and turned around. "Katie, you are coming in whether you like it or not." I picked her up threw her over my shoulder ran into the water and we fell in together and came up laughing._

* * *

_It was in the middle of December we had a snow day and as tradition we would go to the pond behind our house and play hockey. Only this time we promised each other we would teach Katie how to play hockey. So we brought her with us, but there was one problem she never skated before. Luckily she got hockey skates for her birthday. She was so afraid of skating and we finally skated over to her. _

_"What's wrong baby?" I asked her._

_"I'm scared that you guys will leave me when I fall or laugh at me cause I can't do it."_

_"Katie, we love you and would never leave you or laugh at you when you mess up." Logan said reassuringly_

_"Ok, but I want to hold someone hand."_

_She held my hand and we started to skate. She was amazing she was better than us when we started skating. _

_We always remind her of that day and she gives us a look like "don't remind me." A few years later she was in dancing, cheerleading, and hockey. The boys hockey team._

_*~End of Flashbacks~*_

* * *

**Katie POV**

As I regaining consciousness Hawk was waiting for me to wake up.

"Good morning, Katie."

"Why are my dad and Ryan here?"

"Oh, you will find out soon enough. Would you like to call your brothers?"

"Yes. Yes, please more then anything in the world."

Hawk got his huge moniter and hooked up to my Skype account and requested to talk to James since he was the only one on.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

'GUYS GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE!" James yelled from the balcony.

We all ran up to the balcony and asked why do you need us.

"Katie's skype account is on?" Logan took his computer and hooked it up to the TV so we weren't so crowded. Carlos took the computer when Logan was done and clicked on accept. Only when the screen came up it wasn't Katie on the screen it was Hawk.

"Hawk, where is my sister you monster!" I yelled at him.

* * *

**Katie POV**

Ok, so the calling my brothers part didn't go as I excepted. Hawk called the big guy in a told him to hold onto me. Then we James accepted by chat request Hawk stood in front of me, so the guys couldn't see me.

"Hawk, where is my sister you monster!" I heard Kendall yelled.

"Is that really important?"

"YES!" all the guys yelled.

He whistled and the big guy punched me on the shoulder and I bit my lip. I learned if I make a reaction it comes harder the second time. The big guy kept hitting and kicking me and Hawk moved sometime in the process.

"You monster. Stop please just stop." I hear James cry.

Hawk whistled and the big guy stopped and I coughed up blood.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them.

"Katie, don't worry we will get you outta here." Carlos told me.

"I know you will."

"Katie, we won't sleep until we find you." Logan said.

"I gotta go I love you guys."

"No, Katie wait-" Kendall was about to say before Hawk turned off the screen.

"Sweetie, go to bed you have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

**James POV**

"No, Katie wait-" Kendall was saying as the screen went black.

"We love you to." I finished for him.

We all broke down on the couch and cried to knowing that Katie was probably getting treated like that everyday. I finally stood up and said.

"Hey, at least we know who has her and that she's alive."

"Ya, now we gotta go find Hawk!" Kendall said looking more determined than I've ever seen.

We all ran to our room and planned our rescue plan.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Lifelover22**


	14. So Close But So Far Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Hawk POV**

She was cooperating so well and it's only been 1 week. I am deciding whether I should let her go out in public by herself.

"Katie, dear. Come here I have good news to tell you."

She looked terrible from all the beatings Goliath has given her the past couple days.

"Katie? Can I trust you to go out in public alone?"

"Yes, Hawk."

"You know what will happen if I can't right?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Katie POV**

I am so excited because Hawk is gonna let me go out in public alone for the day.

I'm gonna go to the rink and go shopping and I have to run some errands for Hawk, Dad, and Ryan.

My under armour sandals with destroyed shorts and a neon green and black fox tank top.

_At the mall_

That's when I saw them...my brothers. They were having a autograph signing. I was smiling from seeing there faces again. Then I made eye contact with James and he just stopped and told the other guys who spotted me and started to get out of their seats and started to turn around and leave.

* * *

**James POV**

I saw her. I turned to the guys and they saw her to. We started to get up to leave without taking our eyes off her. She turned around to leave and we ran up to her grabbed her arm and gave her a big bear hug.

"KATIE!" we all yelled.

"Guys, let me go I have to go."

"No, Katie we are gonna take you home with us." Logan said.

"Guys, they are gonna wonder where I went and stop at nothing to get me back."

"Well, at least tell us were you are being held." Carlos asked.

"No problem it's in Hawk's mansion in San Diego. Well I have to go or I will get you know beat." She turned around to leave.

I couldn't take it I ran to her and hugged her and she hugged back and then she screamed. Then that big guy that we saw in the video taking her away from me.

"GUYS HELP ME SOON!" She yelled.

Our hearts pretty much broke when we saw her getting carried away because we knew if we tried to save her Hawk would kill her.

* * *

**Katie POV**

Goliath told Hawk about my encounter at the mall, so I knew I was in huge trouble. My "dad", Ryan and Goliath walked in and Hawk was behind them.

"Sweetie, since you can't be trusted I believed I will let them have their way with you."

They beat the crap outta me Ryan was punching me. Goliath and "Dad" were kicking me all over the place, every once and awhile they would stop and throw me against a wall a couple times. I was starting to see black spots after a half hour. Hawk came in and said he was done with me. So they put me in a car and they threw me out and I screamed for the guys.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

I heard someone scream and I told the guys. It was Katie! We drove as fast as we could to find her. When we found her in a park we all gasped, because she looked terrible from the beating she just got. She saw us and said

"Guys, I'm really sleeply."

"No, Katie if you sleep it will only get worse." Kendall said as he stroked her blood soaked hair. Logan was calling 911.

* * *

**Katie POV**

I saw the most important men in life faces fade away as I was drifting into sweet sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

**There ya go I will write more soon.**

**Lifelover22**


	15. Katie in the Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Kendall POV**

I can't believe our baby sister is in a coma at Sinai Medical Center in Los Angles. All of it is our fault to. If we hadn't gone on this world tour none of this would have happened.

"We are here to see Katie Knight." I said to the nurse

"I'm sorry boys we aren't allowing her to see anyone besides the parents at the moment."

"Listen here nurse, we are all she has her mom killed herself 3 months ago and her father walked out on her 2 and a half months ago."

"Sorry boys you will have to wait until the doctor has examined her further, just to fill you in it looks like she has been in a concentration camp for a while now." She said as she left.

As the nurse walked away the guys and I wonder what she looked like.

* * *

_*~Doctors examination~*_

_She has 4 broken ribs. 25 pounds under her weight limit. 1 broken arm. 1 broken leg. 2 head fractures. Severe concussion. Severe deep tissue cuts and bruises. She is in a coma._

* * *

**Carlos POV**

"I'm sorry boys, you can't see her until we get some test results." The doctor told us.

We couldn't believe someone could do that to our Baby Sister. Logan was talking with the doctor, Kendall was pacing with pure rage with tears in his eyes, James and I broke down crying because our Baby Girl was in a coma.

"Guys, we should be able to see her tomorrow." Logan told us.

"We need to see her today, we need to know if she is alright." Kendall stated.

"DUDE DID YOU NOT HERE THE DOCTOR SHE'S IN A COMA." James yelled at Kendall.

"I heard the doctor James, don't you want to see her." Kendall asked.

"I do, I need my best friend." I cried.

"We all do Carlos." Logan said sitting next to me and rubbed my back.

* * *

_*~Doctors Office~*_

_5 hours later the secretary brought the test results for blood, her cat scan, x-rays, etc. The boys waited in the hospital for 8 hours until they could see Katie._

* * *

**James POV**

We were finally allowed to see Katie. When we walked into her room we all couldn't believe our eyes. She looked so vulnerable and tiny(if that's even possible). She was on like 15 different machines. Carlos broke the uncomfortable scene by running up to Katie put both his hands on her cheeks and said "Katie, baby girl please open those eyes so I can see those beautiful chocolate eyes, that make us melt when you give us your puppy dog face." His voice croaked at the last part. We then all shifted over to Katie's bed and started to cry.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I absolutely hated this I was trapped in my own body. I heard Carlos tell me to open my eyes and Logan, Kendall, and James crying next to me in my hospital bed. I wanted to wake up and see them again. I don't know how long I've been like this but it sucks. If you've waited 2 months for someone to come back and get you and right when you get back home you are kidnapped for 2 months and you can't see them again and then you see there faces fade when you finally see them again, it really sucks.

Anyway I was in a one shoulder white dress about mid-thigh length walking through a field with the wind blowing the grass perfectly like they do in the morning. Then in the distance I saw her...I think. I was still partly mad at her for killing herself. But I needed some kind of family member right now, so I started to run to her and then I finally reached her and she hugged me back.

"Katie, baby I'm so sorry what your going through. I should've never killed myself. It was so selfish I learned and know that now and after I left you have gone through so much. I was mad at you for flying back to Minnesota but in the end it was the right thing to do. You should have seen the guys face when you left for Minnesota and when you were kidnapped. I-I-I'm-m-m s-s-s-so sorry baby!"

"It's ok Mom I just really miss you. I mean I really want to wake up for the guys you know, but I need to stay with you a little longer."

"I totally understand, you can still hear the guys though. So you won't be completely shut out from them until you wake up but in the condition your body is in right now in the hospital I will be about a month or more."

I knew what my body looked like and felt like, every time I thought about it I cringed a little bit. I was disappointed not being able to see my boys, but I was happy to spend about a month with my mom!

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to updated I've been so busy here in Minnesota, it's crazy!**

**Lifelover22**


	16. Logan

**Hiya people these next few chapters will be the guys individually on Katie in the hospital with flashbacks hope you enjoy it!**

**SO EXICTED FOR THE NEW BIG TIME RUSH EPISODE ON SATURDAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

**Logan POV**

My Katie. No, our Katie is in a coma in the hospital and there is a high chance she won't wake up. We all love that little girl to death especially since what she has gone throught the past couple months. We fell bad not being there for her and especially since we didn't know. She is our little sister...big brothers are suppost to know every little detail of their little sisters.

We all decided to have a day by ourself in Katie's room in the hospital. She looked so tiny weight and size wise. She was so vunerable. She hated being sick because she was so vunerable so if she was sick she would never tell one of us. She was a tough girl always was always will be.

* * *

_*~Flashback*~_

_Katie was 7 and the guys were 12._

_She was just a little girl when we found out. Our "dad" was abusing our Katie when mom was working and when we were at hockey practice. Mom and us kicked him out of the house. Katie was to little to understand what happened. It was Christmas time._

_"Guys, Guys wake up I wanna see what Santa got me for Christmas!" She yelled at us._

_"Kaattie. It 2 in the morning Santa doesn't come until 7." James wined at her._

_"Ok." She said disappointely_

_"Let's go Katie, I wanna see what Santa got me to!" Carlos said wide awake as usual._

_Later when we all awake and had our presents all around us. We were a pretty rich family. Our mom told us a very nice man sent us money twice a month._

_Katie asked when Daddy was coming to help her open her presents. We just sat quietly and said "Katie, he's gone."_

_"What no, daddy loved me why would he leave me. He didn't hurt me. See I'm fine." She rolled up her pajama sleeve so we could see her arms were fine._

_"Katie, sweetie, he was a bad man." Mom told her. _

_"NO, HE WASN'T HE LOVED ME!" She yelled as she ran out of the house._

_"KATIE, WAIT COME BACK!" We yelled after her._

_Eventually we found her next to a amusement park that was closed for the winter. She was sitting next to her favorite ride. The merry-go-round. She loved that ride when dad would take us for the day and he would always take her on the ride._

_"Katie, sweetie. Please come home." James asked sweetly._

_"No, James I want daddy." _

_"Sweetheart. He hurt you when we weren't home so we couldn't protect you. He hurt mom to." _

_"He hurt mommy to." She asked. She couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt mom._

_"Yes he did so we sent him away so he wouldn't hurt you or mommy anymore." _

_"Oh, he is a bad man. Let's go home. I didn't get to open any presents!" We all laughed_

_"Ok, baby girl lets go home."_

_Later after all our presents were open. Mom got her a Nerf gun so she could shoot us out of our room when she wanted to be alone. She was running around shooting us all day. I couldn't take it anymore. _

_"Katie, stop shooting us!" I yelled at her._

_"No!" _

_"That's it!" I got up picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. I was walking toward our indoor swimming pool._

_"No, Logan please don't I'll stop shooting you. Just please don't. Guys help me!" She yelled. But they were to busy laughing._

_I threw her in. Then for the fun of it we all jumped in and then we all got out of the pool changed and she started to shoot us again._

_We all chased after her, pinned her to the ground and tickled her._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

* * *

I looked at her in her hospital bed. Took her hand and told her.

"Katie, sweet baby girl. I feel like all of this is my fault. I mean if we didn't go on the tour none of this would have happened. What kind of big brothers are we if we can't take care of our pride and joy of a little sister. Everytime we sing, dance, or are preforming we are thinking of you. We wouldn't be the same people today if it wasn't for you. You always get us out of trouble and always help us with our plans. You are the most incredible little sister any big brother could ask for. I mean it you are beautiful, fun, caring, and protect the people that love you. Although sometimes you are devious and evil, but during the years we have learned to fix that. You may be independent and can take care of your self. If you can hear this I want to let you know I will always be here for you, no matter what. I will never judge you. Unless it comes to boys, boys are horrible people and me and the guys agree that you are never allowed to date. Just wanted to let you know I love you with all my heart Katie forever and always." I said to her as I broke down crying. I prayed that she would wake up soon.

* * *

Katie heard the whole entire thing. She was depresatly wanting to wake up and hug Logan with all of her strength. But her body wouldn't respond she just sat and cried "I love you to Logan with all my heart forever and always."

* * *

**There you have Logan's opinion and flashback of Katie. I wrote this during Study Hall sorry if it's not all that great.**

**Will update tomorrow in Study Hall hopefully. Next chapter will be Carlos.**

**I didn't think I would write this much, I though it would be like 10 chapters. Your guys reviews, story alerts, and favorite story listing decided to keep me writing so thanks to all my people!**

**Please Review!**

**Love, Lifelover22**


	17. Carlos

**Sorry if this sucks I write it in less than an hour in Study Hall.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or favorited it. You are the reason I keep writing. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Carlos POV**

It was my turn today to be with Katie in the hospital room. My best friend and the most favoritest and important girl in my life is in a coma. No one would have seen this coming a few months ago. Since our mom killed herself, our dad abused her twice, she was almost raped twice by her own father and a guy she has been going out with for less than a week, she has been kidnapped and beat to her death almost. I have never met a girl that is more fearless, brave, or strong. Note to self: Get a award for Katie for being strong, brave, and fearless.

_*~Flashback~*_

_Katie's 8 and the Guys are 13._

_We were at Katie's hockey game. Seriously if she has 4 older brothers that have devoted there lived to hockey, don't you think see would know how to play hockey. One more little fact she played on the **boys **hockey team, but on the bright side she had her best friend Tyler by her side and played with him to. They had to disguise her as a boy (so they didn't have any legal trouble). She was better than all the guys on her team besides Tyler. _

_Well the score was 2-2 with :10 seconds left Katie had the puck and she was skating with all her heart and mind to the goal and tried to score. She got to the other end of the rink and with :01 seconds she shot and the buzzer went off and she SCORED the winning goal. Tyler came skated up to her and lifted her up on his shoulders and the rest of the guys came and celebrated. They were going to state! We got to her at the end of the game and ran up to her. I grabbed her and put her on my shoulder and she was laughing the whole time. Mom was gone doing something with the nice man who always gave us money twice a month. So we had the house for the week. We decided to celebrate with having a all nighter. Katie was getting tired when we were on a sugar rush. _

_"Guys, I gonna go to bed." _

_"No, your not! We all promised to pull a all-nighter." Logan exclaimed._

_"Well, you guys didn't have practice or play a game tonight so I'm exhausted."_

_"Well we don't care!" James said as he walked up to her swung her over his shoulder and set her on the ground while we all circled around her."We know how to wake you up, don't we guys." We all looked at each other and I saw her eyes get wide and she took off running knowing what we were gonna do. We were gonna find her no matter what. _

_I was in our mom's bedroom. I looked under the bed and I saw Katie and she had her back turned to me so I crawled under since it was a really high bed. I put my hands on her sides and said "I found you." While I proceeded to tickle her and she tried to hold back the laughter so the other guys wouldn't come and join us. Then I started to tickle her faster and then she broke out in laughter and the guys soon found us and we dragged her our from under the bed and put her on top of the bed and we all started to tickle her. "Guys, please, stop, I, can't, breath." She said in between laughter. When we stopped she said "Ok, I'm awake now what do you want to do?" _

_"Actually, I'm tired from trying to find you." I said._

_"WHAT, I'LL GIVE YOU 3 SECONDS TO HIDE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" She yelled at me._

_I totally arranged this but I didn't care. My brothers and I loved messing with our little sister...I mean what big brothers wouldn't? Anyway she finally caught, she wrestled me to the ground and she took me helmet, I shrieked while we all laughed and I got her off me by ticking her sides,"No fair!" She pouted. I picked her up and brought her to the living room, we decided to watch a couple intense movies so we wouldn't fall alseep as easy._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

* * *

I walked over the Katie's bed and took her hand and said.

"Katie, my sweet Katie-Bear. I feel so bad with all that's happened, it's all my fault. I should've called you and made sure you were ok, you know we would do anything and dropped anything to come back and make sure you were ok and everything was perfect for you since you are our pride and joy and the perfect and bestest little sister in the history of the world. You know we would do anything for you! Even though you can be evil and devious, we still love you with all of our hearts. I couldn't love anyone more than I love my Katie-Bear. You will always be the number one girl in my life no matter if I get married or not. We should have insisted to have you stay with us for the world tour. None of us wanted you to leave. I'm mean just think of all the adventures and memories we would've had? Anyway so you don't worry but Gustavo has given us a break until you are completely back to perfect health. Katie it isn't and shouldn't right that you have to go throught this you are only a 13-year-old girl. You should've known we were going to come back for you I mean, we love you more than anyother girl in the world. I'm probably repeating myself a lot but I need by best friend back to help me plan ways to go out with the Jennifers, plan pranks to play on Bitters, help me and the guys with our famous plans. Most importantly though I need my Katie-Bear back. James and Kendall will tell you the same thing, Logan probably already did. I can guarantee that James will tell you the same thing tomorrow. Well I have to go visting hours are over. I love you Katie-Bear with all my heart forever and always." I said as my voice broke.

* * *

Katie cried saying "I love you to Car-Car forever and always with all my heart and soul." She thought everyday I'm healing so I'm that much closer to seeing my brothers! She tried to tell herself as she watched them from above.

* * *

**There is Carlos's moment with Katie sorry it took so long. I had writers block yesterday!**

**I will try and get James's and Kendall's up over the weekend.**

**Please Review!**

**Love, Crazygurl5and11**


	18. James

**Sorry this is so late...I'm having writer's block and it sucks!**

**Was super happy BTR Season 3 was last night. Backstage Rush was awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**

* * *

**James POV**

My sweet Baby Girl is in a coma. I feel totally responsible for this whole thing. We should've had her stay with us, or called her every single night to see how see was doing, slept with her in our parents bedrooms when we got back to to LA. She probably no wait she is the strongest, bravest, and fearless little girl I've ever meet. She has been through so much the first she was back in LA. I would never be that calm and think as rationally she did. She is my precious little baby is probably not gonna wake up according to the doctors. I know she will thought. She is Katie the strongest little girl ever.

* * *

_*~Flashback~*_

_Katie's 7 and the Guys are 12._

_My bros and I were walking through the hallways in our school. We saw a group of kids gathering around something. So we decided to check it out. We saw these little second graders were fighting. I finally realized that the one that was getting beat up was Katie. So I charged into the crowd getting Katie our from under the little brat who was beating her up._

_"Katie, baby girl are you ok?" I asked her. While Logan, Carlos, and Kendall were giving that boy a piece of their minds of why he was beating up our baby sister._

_"Yeah, I'm fine a few cuts and bruises. I'll be fine I always have been, right Jamie?" I laughed "Yes, you have baby girl."_

_We found out she was abused by our "dad" while mom was at work and we were at hockey practice._

_"Come on baby girl, let's go home." I said as I gave her a piggy back ride all the way home._

_We didn't have hockey practice that night because our coaches were sick._

_So we were playing Bio-Harazd Battle Blast 1: Crotchy's Adventure Begins. When Katie came to join was and she was a sad look on her face, with a notebook in her hands._

_"What's wrong Baby Girl?" _

_"He wrote mean things in my notebook." _

_I took the notebook our of her hands and read some of the things he wrote. You have no friends. I hate you. Your brothers hate you. I couldn't believe that little guy had the nerve to write those thing about my little baby girl._

_"Katie, do you want to do something to get your mind off this?"_

_Her faced beamed and gave me a list of what we could do together. _

_Swim, Nerf Battle, and then Beauty Shop._

_We swam for a while she kept dunking me under the water and I threw her across the pool._

_"Oh, Katie it hurts so bad. Make it go away." I said playingly as she got me with a Nerf dart. _

_"What can I do Jamie?"_

_"Kiss it and make it better." _

_"Ok." She kissed my forehead and then I jumped up and swung her over my shoulder and said "All better Katie. Thank you."_

_"Let's go play beauty shop now." _

_We were playing and she pretended to be a professional hairdresser. _

_"I'm sorry sir, I can't help you."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You're to ugly for us to help you." She said with a huge smile on her face trying not to laugh._

_"Oh you are so gonna pay for that baby girl." I said as I grabbed her and started to tickle her and she started to laugh uncontrollably. _

_"Jamie stop please." She said as she wiggle out of my grip and took off running our of the room._

_"Guys, help me catch Katie." _

_After about 10 minutes we finally caught her._

_"Why did you want us to catch her." Carlos asked._

_"We were playing beauty shop so I could get her mind off of what happened in school today and she told me I was to ugly for her to help me."_

_"Are we ugly to Katie?" They asked._

_She giggled and said "Yes!"_

_"Your gonna pay" We said cornering her and then tickled her._

_"Stop, guys I can't breath." We stopped, we didn't let her go though._

_"Let me go." She said._

_"Not until you say we are the best big brothers and are gorgeous." I said.  
_

_"No, never in a million years."_

_She started to laugh again as we started to tickle her again._

_"You guys and the best big brothers ever and are gorgeous. Now please stop."_

_"I love you Katie."_

_"I love you Jamie!"_

_*~End of Flashback~*_

* * *

I took Katie's hand and look up at her peaceful face.

"Baby Girl, I don't know if you can hear me or not. I feel totally responsible for this. I promised the day I was adopted to be your brother I would always protect you and never leave your side, because you were my Baby Girl. Always have been always will be. I should have called you to see how it was going. I should've begged your mom to let you stay with us. You are the most important girl in my life even when I get married, you will be the number 1 girl in my life. You are the reason we do what we are doing. We always think of you when we sing, dance, record or whatever we do that has to do with our career. We dedicate everything to you before we do it, we alway say "Guys, lets do this for Katie." before everything. Baby Girl you need to wake up as soon as possible. I don't know what I will do without you. You are caring, sweet, love and protect everyone that loves you, and so much more. Don't get me wrong sometimes you are devious and evil, but I love you for it. So please wake up soon I need my Baby Girl. I love you Baby Girl with all my heart, forever and always.

* * *

"I love you to Jamie forever and alway with all my heart." Katie said as she buried her face in her knees and cried.

* * *

**There ya have James I will try and get Kendall's so we can get Katie out of the hospital.**

**So happy BTR Season 3 has started. Oh Yeah!**

**Please Review.**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	19. Kendall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Pirates of the Carribean.**

* * *

**Kendall POV**

My Baby Sister is in a coma, thanks to my so called "dad", her ex-boyfriend Ryan, and Hawk. She is my everything now since she is the only family I have left that isn't my brothers. She needs to wake up soon. The doctors say she won't but I know she will because she is Katie Knight. The most bravest, fearless, and strongest girl you will ever meet in your life. I mean at least she is to me. This is all my fault since I held her in the hospital when she was born I vowed to never leave her side, always be there for her, and protect her from anyone who does her harm. I just broke 2 of those vows. What kind of big brother am I...a horrible one.

_*~FlashBack~*_

_Katie is 7 and the guys are 12._

_Katie just saw us walk up with big smiles on our faces._

_"What are you guys so happy about?" She asked us._

_"We just got dates for tonight. We are going to the new movie Pirates of Carribean: At Worlds End."_

_"Ok, have fun." She said and walked into her room._

_3 hours later we came home. Mom had to work the night shift again we all went to bed and I walked by Katie's door and heard soft sobs. She was crying. I cracked open the door._

_"Katie, can I come in?"  
_

_"NO!"_

_"Please Katie."_

_"Fine."_

_"What's wrong."_

_"You are tired of me and you guys decided to replace me didn't you?"_

_"Katie! What would ever make you think that?"_

_"You guys came home with big smile on your face and told me you had dates, but there was no "Hi, baby sister how was your day." There was just we have to get ready for our dates tonight you all blew me off."_

_"Oh, Katie." I pulled her into a big hug. "I'm so sorry, you are the most important girl in my life, never forget that. Ok?"_

_"Ok. I love you Big Brother." _

_"I love you to Baby Sister."_

_Then the guys came in and saw Katie and they all ran up to her bed and asked what was wrong, I told them the whole story. They all took Katie and said "Not true Katie, we could never replace you, you are the most important girl in our lives, never ever forget that."_

_"Now Katie, you have to go to bed."_

_"NO! I'm not tired."_

_"Well then we will just make you fall asleep."_

_She ran out of her room and we all groaned and chased after her. I finally caught her. _

_"Katie, you will be punished severely for this. You know better than to run from us."_

_Her eyes got wide and tried to get out of my grip and I carried her to the living room pinned her to the ground and the guys and I started to tickle her. After about 3 or 4 minutes._

_"Katie are you going to bed now?"_

_She nodded and I picked her up bridal style and tucked her into her bed and me and guys started to sing her favorite lullaby:_

_Close your eyes little girl  
You're a princess now, you own this world  
Twirling in your pretty dress  
You're the loveliest far above the rest_

_You build your castles in the skies_  
_Stars reflecting off your eyes_  
_And angels sing on silver clouds_  
_And no one cries, screams or shouts_

_Oh, set apart this dream_  
_Oh, set apart this dream for me_  
_Set apart this dream for me_

_Close your eyes pretty girl_  
_'Cause it's easier when you brace yourself_  
_Set your thoughts on a world far off_  
_Where we only cry from joy_

_Oh, set apart this dream_  
_Oh, set apart this dream for me_  
_Set apart this dream for me_

_Oh, lovely and beautiful, precious and priceless_  
_You're so much more than you know, heart of the purest gold_  
_Pure clean and white as snow clothed in such splendor_  
_Oh, what a beauty for me_

_Set apart this dream_  
_Set apart this dream_

_Oh, set apart this dream_  
_Oh, set apart this dream for me_  
_Set apart this dream for me_

_And like that she was out. She is the most precious little sister ever I thought._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

* * *

I took Katie's cold hand and jumped because the coldness scared me and worried me also.

"Baby Sister. I need you to wake up and let me see those beautiful chocolate eyes of yours. We need you more than anything, you remind us of where we came from. We dedicate everything we do with our career to you. We dedicated every single concert around the world to you. Baby Sister this is all my fault I should've called to see how you were doing or something. You know I would've dropped anything to make sure everything was perfect for you. You are our pride and joy baby sister, im not lying. You are the most important girl in my life no doubt about it, you come before Jo in a heartbeat. Baby Sister you are the most perfect little sister any big brother could ask for. You protect the people you love, smart, caring, and the most beautiful girl inside and out. So please wake up soon I need my Baby Sister back. I love you Baby Sister with all my heart forever and always. I kissed her forehead and just started to cry.

* * *

I love you to Kenny, with all my heart, forever and always. That is when she made up her mind that she was gonna wake up as soon as possible.

* * *

**There is Kendall! Now just to get Katie out of the hospital.**

**Please Review!**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	20. Progress

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I've said this...I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

**Carlos POV**

It's been 3 weeks since Katie was in a coma. We were in her room everyday for the past 3 weeks waiting for her to wake up. It was normal for doctor's to come and do their daily check-ups on Katie. Well that on day there was something wrong with one of those doctors. When we were asked to leave the room. We all looked at each other and something was up.

"Dude, what was up with that." I asked the guys.

"I don't know." Logan said.

"We haven't let us kick us out of the room yet. I mean all the doctors know we have to be with her 24/7 and they have never kicked us out." James stated.

The doctor finally left leaving us confused and worried.

We were sitting in her room. She hated being sick because she was so vulnerable when she was sick. She hated being vulnerable.

James walked to the side of her bed and held her hand.

"Katie, baby girl we need you to wake up." Then he jumped and shrieked.

"What just happened?" I asked him

"She just squeezed my hand."

"Let me try." I said.

"Katie-bear? Squeeze my hand please." She did.

"Logan go get a doctor." Logan was halfway out the door when Kendall said that.

"Baby Sister, squeeze my hand." He asked as he waited for the doctor.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Mom told me that to let the guys know I was gonna wake up soon I could squeeze there hands. When James asked me to wake up, Mom told me to make a fist. He shrieked and the only one of my brothers hand I didn't squeeze was Logan's. He was probably getting the doctor though. I know he would've wanted to squeeze my hand but Kendall probably to told him to get a doctor. I was gonna make myself wake up soon, no matter was lying in front of me in the future. If I had my brothers by my side I would be fine.

"Honey, you won't be waking up for another week."

"I don't care as long as I get to see them."

"Baby, you know you will have post traumatic stress and go through a lot of pain, emotionally and physically, right?"

"Mom, I know you heard what the guys said, I'm strong and with them by my side I know I can get through anything."

"I know you can baby, especially with them by your side."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

**James POV**

When Katie squeezed my hand it was the most amazing and incredible feeling of my life. Logan walked in with the doctor and she asked what happened.

"Well I was holding Katie's hand and told her to please wake up soon if she could. Then she squeezed my hand."

"Oh, this is very very good. Boys you know that means her body is starting to wake up and function again."

"What! Really?" Carlos asked super happily and excited.

"Boys. I know I've never had to ask you this before, but can you leave so I can get some tests. I know you are gonna protest but you don't wanna see us give her the tests we are gonna give her. If she was conscious she would be in a whole lot of pain. So I am positive you don't wanna see, so please stay out here."

"Guys, take her advice. I know what tests they do, we don't wanna watch." Logan said.

I looked at Kendall, he had that look like I-know-youre-right-but-I-don't-wanna-admit-it. So we stayed out in the waiting room for like 3 hours. We were told that we could go back into her room.

I slept there that night with smiles on my face because my baby girl was gonna wake up soon.

* * *

**Sorry it's so late since school's almost done, so much work and studying. Will get the next chapter up soon.**

**I love you guys! Please Review.**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	21. Best Day Ever

**Disclaimer: I really wish I own Big Time Rush...but I don't :'(**

* * *

**Kendall POV**

It's been 4 days since we learned Katie can squeeze our hands. It is the best feeling in the world when she squeezes my hands. I'm assuming that it's the same for my brothers. I knew she was gonna wake up when the doctors said she wasn't.

"Why hasn't she waken up yet?" Carlos asked us.

"Carlos, it takes time." Logan said.

"I miss her, she needs to wake up like right now!"

"Carlos, you are the most impatient person I've ever meet." I told him.

"Carlos is right though I miss her and I need my Baby Girl in my life."

Right then the machines she was hooked up to started to scream at us.

Katie started to struggle with the pipe in her mouth and tried to pull it out but it wasn't working. The doctor's came running in and asked us to leave again.

"Guys, she's gonna wake up, she's gonna wake up!" Carlos skipped around the waiting room with a huge smile on his face.

Don't get me wrong I was excited to, but I was scared for the future though!

"Guys we have to make another pact. We will be there for Katie whenever and whatever she needs us for. Agreed?" I asked the guys.

"Duh, when aren't we originally." James said. Logan and Carlos nodded in agreement behind him.

"Just wanted to make sure." I told them.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Today was the day I was gonna force myself to wake up and see my brothers. I didn't care what was gonna happen in the future. I know you already know this but if I have my brothers everything will be fine and amazing and perfect. They are the best brothers in the world! I'm sick of watching them from wherever I am? All of a sudden I got this feeling in my throat that something was forced and molded into my throat. It was all the way down into my lungs. I was trying to get it out but it was still there. I was starting to claw at my face and it was still there. Then all of a sudden it hit me...all the pain! I knew it was gonna be bad...but I never expected it to be this bad. I so screamed out in pain with that thing still in my throat.

* * *

**Logan POV**

We heard a muffled scream come out of Katie's room. I looked at the other guys and their faces were full of complete horror. We were so terrified and confused as to what was going on with Katie.

* * *

**Katie POV  
**  
I finally had that thing or should I say tube taken out of my throat. I woke up to a really, really bright light. Then my eyes started to focus and I saw 5 doctors surrounding me.

"Katie, sweetie calm down ok? You are at the hospital, you've been in a coma for 3 weeks. I know you probably really wanna see your brothers." I nodded my head when she said that and it hurt like crazy. "But we have to clean you up, you probably wanna look nice for your brothers. We have to make sure on a couple things and then we will bring your brothers in if you want."

I agreed and they took me to the bath room in the opposite direction of my brothers because they didn't want me to get all excited and full of anxiety. They took me to a bathroom of some sort and a nice female lady gave me a bath and clean me up all nice and let me pick out my hospital gown. I picked a navy blue one with yellow hockey symbols. She blow dried and straightened my hair.

"You are such a cutie and thank you for letting me do you up all nice."

"You are really good at doing your job and your welcome and your really pretty and nice to."

Then my doctor came back and took me back to my hospital room. They made sure I could touch all my fingers together, touch my nose with my hands stretched out at my sides, they didn't want me to exert myself since I just woke up. They did blood tests 11 to be exact. Reflex tests, saw if I could eat without throwing up, if I could move everything that wasn't broken.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

It's been 4 hours since Katie woke up. Well at least I think she woke up, we don't know yet. I have to know if she was alive or not. Have you ever had to wonder if a baby sibling is alive or not...it sucks!

* * *

**Katie POV**

The doctor's finally were done with all the test the nice lady came back in to make me look perfect and used make up to make my face not look so bad. The doctor asked if I was ready. Then all of sudden I was super nervous to see them, what if they hated me for all the worry and pain I've caused them since they got back from tour. I learned to face my fears from this and not run away anymore. So I nodded my head yes. The doctor left for the waiting room.

* * *

**James POV**

Katie's doctor came in the waiting room and told us we could see her. It was finally time to see my Baby Girl's beautiful chocolate eyes.

Before we walked in Kendall stopped us.

"You guys ready?"

"Oh course, we've been waiting weeks for this." Logan said.

"No matter what we will always be there for her." Carlos said.

"We love her to much to leave her." I said.

We all took a big breath and walked through the doors to the ICU where she was staying. We walked into her room. She was staring out the window. Then she saw us tears started to fall down her face.

"Guys?"

* * *

**There is this chapter...will have it up ASAP but I work all weekend long and have to study for finals. **

**Please Review!**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	22. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I was staring out my hospital room window when I turned my head and saw my brothers. I started to feel tears threaten to fall down from my face.

"Guys?"

They ran to my bed and hugged me. It hurt a lot but I haven't gotten a hug from anyone of them in a long time the pain didn't bug me what so ever. Then the stupid doctor came in a said I had to stay until everything was healed so about 2 or 3 more weeks.

James then took my cheek and made me look at him "Katie, I've missed you and those beautiful chocolate eyes."

"Guys, I need to tell you something. I'm so sorry for everything you guys. If I would've begged mom to let my say for the world tour, I never would've put you guys all the pain, stress, worry and suffereing. You guys deserve a little sister that doesn't put you through all that. You guys deserve so much better than me-"

"Katie stop!" Kendall told me. "We love you more than anything in the world. We could've taken you off life support, but we didn't. We could've never come back for you, but we did. Katie face it we love you and would never leave your side."

Then my doctor walked in and asked my brothers to step out in the hallway so he speak to me in private. My brothers had a confused look on their faces, but they stepped out in the hallway anyway.

"Katie, you are aware that you will be here for 2 weeks."

"I know...well at least I expected that."

"Well as long as you know."

"Thanks Doctor."

My brothers were allowed to come back in the room while some doctors came in and took more blood test...Great more needles I have always hated needles

_*~3 days later~*_

I have had a bunch of blood tests. I averaged like 3 a day. I woke to some strange noises and I woke up and saw the guys smiling super big cheesy smiles, I started to look around and my hospital room looked exactly like my room at the apartment.

"What did you do?" I asked them.

"We made your hospital room look like your room so you would be more comfortable." Carlos said sounding like he was stating the obvious. I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"Thanks guys!" I said with my arms open for a hug. They all walked over to my bed hugged me and motioned for someone outside the door to come in and when that someone walked in I was even more happy.

"TYLER! What are you doing here. Come give me a needed hug." He smiled and walked over hugged me until it hurt.

"Well, your brothers called me and said you needed me to come out here and my parents are going on a European vacation trip for like a year. My brother and sister are in college so I'm gonna stay with you and the guys."

"OMG, that is amazing."

"We will leave you two alone." James whispered as they left the room.

"So what's up?" Tyler asked me.

"Nothing chillin' in a hospital room."

"Yeah, looks like fun. How are you doing?"

"Fine." He gave me a look like really? "Tyler, I'm physically fine, emotionally I'm still a little shaken and still have nightmares. I'll be fine eventually though."

"I now you will Katie. I have a question thought."

"Ok ask away."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Tyler, but can we wait until I get out of the hospital. In my opinion it's not very romantic." He laughed and agreed.

* * *

_*~Out in the hallway~_

* * *

**James POV**

Katie's doctor walked toward us with a worried look in his eyes.

"Boys, we need to talk in Katie's room."

We walked in with Tyler and Katie looking into each others eyes very romantically and Kendall coughed and they looked at us and they saw the doctor's worried looked.

"Katie, you know we have done a lot of blood tests right?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Well Katie I have some bad news for you."

"Yes, Dr. Benson."

"You have a rare heart disease."

* * *

**There sorry it's so late. Will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. I thought the whole Katie will you be my girlfriend was cheesy but sweet. **

**Please Review!**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	23. More Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Katie POV**

"You have a rare heart disease."

All of a sudden my world was perfect 4 days ago and then it all came crashing down with those words. A rare heart disease, does that mean I'm gonna die. I just got my brothers and have Tyler now. I couldn't lose any of them.

"What rare disease are we talking about?" Logan asked Dr. Benson.

"Brugada Syndrome." Dr. Benson said while Logan gasped.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Well your heart has a irregular heart beat not letting blood flow effectively through your body. So it will cause you to have fainting spells or a sudden heart attack but we will be try to fix this before you leave or try to make it not as extreme."

"Can you and me talk in our office please Dr. Benson." Logan said being medical he wanted to know the symptoms, warning signs and what to do if something happens at home or something.

"Of course."

"Katie are you ok?" Carlos asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He told me everything will be fine...it will be right guys?"

"Of course it will be Katie. Logan's outside with the doctor discussing everything right this second."

"I know it will be. It can't be any harder than what I've gone through the past 5 months right?"

"Katie, let's not discuss any of that for your health alright." Kendall told me.

"Fine, but it will be there for all of us forever."

"Katie just don't even talk about it." James told me with concern and worry in his eyes.

"Ok so what do we do know." Right then Tyler picked me up out of my bed and carried me to toward the x-ray room.

"You get x-rays on your arm and leg to see if there healed or not."

We got the x-rays and my leg and arm were healed they said since I didn't move in 3 weeks they healed faster than they should've but I really wanted those casts off. Then James carried me to the nice lady whose name is Jane. To make me all pretty and smell nice again. We talked for a while and then Kendall carried me to the cardiologist to talk to us about the heart disease we discovered that's how my Grandpa Knight died so it was genetic and it skips a generation. Then Carlos carried me back to my bed/hospital room. We got back and played a few card games and then Logan finally came in and he told us that I needed to stay another 3 weeks for this stupid disease.

"Well I guess I should make myself more at home here at this place."

The guys all looked at me with sympathy in their eyes. I lost it.

"OK! Stop it just stop. I know I've been through a lot these past few months, but everything happens for a reason right?" They all opened there mouths to protest. "I'm sick of all the sympathy. I could here you guys when you were talking to me." That put shock on all their faces. "I know I'm strong and with you guys by my side I can get through anything. If I need any of you guys help I will tell you or ask ok? Just no sympathy ok?"

They all nodded their heads. They hated to talk about this at least James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan because they feel responsible for all of this, but they aren't.

The doctor told them that visiting hours were over and the nurse just smiled when she saw my room knowing the boys did that. When they left the doctor came in to talk to me and told me what they can to help prevent this stupid disease and what to expect.

"Katie, the chances of you getting a heart attack at this age is very, very slim. You will have a flew fainting spells. I'm more worried about how you will be doing emotionally after this experience."

"Dr. Benson I'm strong. I will struggle for the first few months or so, but eventually I will be fine."

"I'm glad to here it. I've never met a girl of your age as brave, strong and fearless as you. Which will break my heart to tell you this news."

"What news?"

"You can't be released or signed out of the hospital without a parents signature."

* * *

**Cliffhanger...sorry :P**

**Might not update for awhile but will be soon since summer vacation is in 2 days!**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	24. Adoption

**If your reading this that means its...SUMMER!**

**Hope new Big Time Rush episodes are coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I can't leave this place without my dad. This wasn't gonna go well with my brothers because they hold me he would never lay eyes on me.

"I don't have any parents. My dad's the reason I'm in here at the first place. My mom killed herself."

After the doctor left I started to cry. I'm sick of crying but I can't help it, if you've gone through what I've gone threw the past few months you would to.

* * *

_*~In the morning around 8:30~*_

* * *

**Tyler POV**

We were on the way to the hospital to see and spend the day with Katie. The guys didn't know I asked Katie out yet. It took about 15 minutes to get to the hospital. We got to the hospital, saw Katie. Right away I knew something was wrong. Walked over to her bed and sat down and took her hand gently and asked.

"Katie, what wrong?"

"Have the guys leave and you stay." I motioned for the guys to leave. I heard them mutter

"Why are we getting kick out so much after she woke up."

Anyway Katie looked at me with horror and worry in her eyes. I knew that look oh to well for staying with her for 2 months.

"Katie, what is going on?"

"Well, after you guys left for the apartment, the doctor came in and told me I can't leave the hospital without a parents signature."

"Oh, well didn't you tell them you don't have any parents."

"I told her my dad is the reason I'm here in the first place and my mom killed herself 5 months ago. I'm just afraid to tell my brothers."

"Katie, if you want I will tell your brothers, if they don't already know."

"No Tyler, I have to tell them myself. You don't have to do my work for me. You should probably ask them to come in here now."

So I got up off her hospital bed, gave her are you ready look. She nodded and I told the guys to come in and they all gathered around her bed with worried looks.

"Guys, they won't let me out of the hospital with a parent of guardian signature."

"Well, that settles it be right back Katie." James told Katie. As they gave each gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Katie had a confused look on her face. I then blinked and was being dragged out of the hospital room by Carlos.

"Dude stay here with Katie, while we go take care of something." Kendall told me.

"Not a problem, I'll keep her occupied while your gone." I walked back into Katie's hospital room. She looked confused and worried.

"Tyler, what just happened?"

"I don't know Katie, what do you wanna do while they are gone?"

"Do you wanna watch some movies?" I shrugged my shoulders and carefully crawled onto her bed and she snuggled into my chest while we watched This Means War.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

We all had a feeling they weren't gonna let Katie out of the hospital without a parent. So we all were talking one night and decided if they weren't gonna let her out of the hospital, we would adopted our little sister. So our "dad" wouldn't have custody over her anymore. We were on our way to the court house or wherever you go to adopt a sibling.

We got to the adoption office and got escorted to Mrs. Smith's office. She was really pretty and James started to flirt with her right away. She stated right up front she was married and James backed off.

"Ok boys, how may I help you."

"We would like to adopt our little sister." Kendall stated.

"How old are you legally you have to be 21."

"Well 3 of us are 21, I'm 20." I told her.

"Well I'm allowed to give you custody, I have to be brought to your current residence and evaluate your living conditions and make sure they are appropriate for her to live in. First tell me about her."

"Well, she's 13. 4 feet 5 inches, chocolate doe eyes, brunette hair, and the most brave, fearless, and strongest girl you will ever meet. She is our pride and joy and everything we live for. She was abused my our "dad" and our mom killed herself, she was almost raped by our dad and her boyfriend." James told her with sympathy all over his face.

"Oh my God. Tell me more."

"Well we have a cabin out in Minnesota and she flew out there. We were on tour and 2 months later we came back to find out she flew out to Minnesota." Logan told her.

"We flew out there as soon as we could, we got there and found out her best friend Tyler was taking care of her while she was there." Kendall said.

"We stayed there for a week and flew back out here and she was kidnapped by a producer that was out to get us for ruining his career." I told her. Her eyes are brimmed with tears. I continued "She was beaten everyday for 2 more months, her kidnappers included our dad, her ex-boyfriend, the evil producer, and a huge dude. They dumped her in Palmwoods Park and when we found her she slipped into unconsciousness. She has been in a coma for 3 weeks and she woke up a week ago."

"She found out she had a rare genetic heart disease and she isn't allowed out of the hospital without parents signature. So are gonna adopt her so she doesn't have to go through all that again."

She was so shocked by this news.

"Boys, I don't need to see anything. I know who you are, I have a niece is a fan of yours. I have done a background check on you, and I can see how much you love your little sister. Just sign here and she's all ours. I will take care of the rest of the legal issues."

"Thanks so much, you have no idea how much this means to us." Kendall said offering to give her a hug. She accepted and hugged the rest of us. She stopped us on the way out. "If you boys can't take care of her, I will."

"Well, we would love for you to meet her."

"I'll take you up on that."

Now we were off too tell Katie she is ours forever and always.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

My brothers have been gone for 2 hours, where did they go?

"Tyler do you know where they went"

"Not a clue Katie. I'm sure they will be back soon."

"I hope so."

Just then, they walked into my room. They all sat around my bed with serious looks on there face, but in their eyes their was joy and hope.

"Katie, we are sorry we left." Logan told to sooth my mood.

"Where did you guys go."

"We figured that they wouldn't let you out of the hospital without a parents signature. So we decided to-" Kendall told me

"ADOPT YOU!" They all exclaimed.

I couldn't believe it. My brothers adopted me. Thats means my father will never be able to claim me again. I was safe from him...finally.

"I love you guys."

Then a doctor walked in telling me I could go home tomorrow. This is one of the best days of my life.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but I had school finals so I had to study!**

**Please Review.**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	25. The Gift

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted or reviewed this story. I love all you guys so much.**

**Dana2184: Thanks for all the encouragement. Your reviews always bring a smile to my face.**

**BigTimeRushCritic: Thanks so much for your review. I hope these next few chapters are better.**

**21roses: Thanks for sticking with me this whole time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Katie POV**

I was so ready to get out of this place. We were working on undecorating my hospital room. I looked out the window and I thought I saw them...no wait I did see them. I froze in my tracks, we made eye contact. They mouthed "Watch your back." James put a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump.

"You ok there Katie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I couldn't let my brothers see I was disappointed again since I was going home today.

"You ready to go?" Logan asked me.

"I've been ready for 3 weeks."

James picked me up bridal style, I squealed.

"What are you doing?"

"There are a lot of paparazzi outside and we aren't gonna lose you again." I shrugged and snuggled into his chest. I loved his Cuda scent, it relaxed me. Although I wish I was in Tyler's arms.

James wasn't kidding about there being paparazzi there had to be 200 different cameras. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Tyler were shoving there way through them so James and I had a path to get to the BTR Mobile. We finally reached the car 20 minutes later. Yeah, there were that many paparazzi.

"So Katie-Kat, are you ready to go back home to the wonderful 2J?" Logan asked.

"Your kidding right?"

"Just wanted to make sure." Logan stated.

We arrived at the Palmwoods 10 minutes later. We were just about to walk into the front doors when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Katie, you ok?" Tyler asked me while taking my hand.

"Just a little nervous. I'll be fine though lets go." I walked into the lobby with Tyler and me hand in hand. I didn't care about all the looks I was getting, looks of sympathy, worry, sorrow, and disgust.

When we got up to the apartment the first thing I wanted to do is go down the swirly slide.

"Carlos, I'll race you down the swirly slide."

"O, it's on little girl."

"Really, little girl?"

"Yeah, you are a girl and your little."

I bolted up to the balcony just as he was saying that. Little to my advantage he was waiting for me at the bottom of the swirly slide.

"Pay up Katie." He said.

"For what?"

"Your little distraction." Just then he got a devious smile on his face and I knew what he was gonna do, so I ran.

"No, Carlos don't." I ran into James and hid behind him.

"What is going on?" He asked Carlos and me.

"Katie and I were gonna have a swirly slide race and she distracted me and she won. So now she has to pay up."

"Oh, ok" Just then James turned around picked me up and brought me to the couch and James and Carlos started to tickle me.

"N-n-no, guys, p-p-please, s-s-s-stop." I tried to staying, but I was laughing to hard. When they finally stopped.

"I hate you guys."

"No, you don't you love us." James told me.

"Yeah, I do but not right now. I'm gonna go unpack a little."

"See ya laterz." Carlos said with a huge smile on his face. "Kendall, Logan, Tyler we are gonna watch the Wild game." In a split second they were all on the bright orange couch watching the game. I shook my head and smiled. I loved my boys.

It felt good to finally walk into my room and feel safe to a point. I was always gonna think twice about everything. I was unpacking for a while and the guys called me out to the living room.

"Katie, we have something very important to discuss with you." Kendall told me. "Now please sit."

I sat down with a very confused look on my face.

"We have just learned that our little brother Tyler has asked you to be his girlfriend." Logan stated. I rolled my eyes.

"We have no problems with this. We have rules thought." James stated. I was still mad at him for ruining that date I had with Kyle a few months ago.

"Number 1. You will always tell us were you two are going for every date." Carlos told me.

"Number 2. If you ever try to sneak around with him, we will tickle you every night for a month." James said with a sly smile.

"Number 3. You aren't allowed to do any PDA around us with him." Logan said.

"Number 4. Remind him we all have hockey sticks." Carlos stated.

"Number 5. If he ever breaks your heart, we break his neck. Understood?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, you guys don't have to worry about a thing ok?" I told them. "I'm gonna go finish the last of my unpacking." I started to head to my room when Kendall said.

"Katie, promise us you will stop growing up."

"No promises, big brother."

When I walked back into my room. I froze in complete horror. There was a gift on my bed. It was wrapped in purple and yellow paper, there was a card.

_**Did you miss** **us?**_

* * *

**Well who left Katie the present?**

**Please Review!**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	26. Malibu

**Dana2148: I'm gonna take your advice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush otherwise James and I would be dating. :P**

* * *

**Katie POV**

_**Did you miss us?**_

**RyanxBambixHawk**

How am I not surprised they found me. How did Bambi get involved in this though? I threw the present under my bed because it was probably something that reminded me of a bad memory or something. Just as I threw the present under my bed Tyler walked in.

"How ya doing Katie. With all this ya know?"

"It's still sinking in. I mean my mom's dead, I have a rare heart disease, I was kidnapped, and I've been adopted by my brothers. That's a lot to process." I told him as I sat down in my beanbag chair.

"I know, I'm here for you no matter what." He said sitting next to me in my beanbag area and taking my hand.

"I know Tyler." I said looking into his beautiful baby blue eyes. "Tyler, I hate this."

"What Katie?"

"It's like we can only talk about what happened and how I'm doing. Tyler I hate that feeling! A boyfriend and girlfriend shouldn't talk about that kind of stuff."

"I know Katie, but I care about you and want to make sure everything is ok."

Just then Kendall walked in.

"Dude remember what me and the guys told you." Kendall warned him.

"Relax Kendall, I'm not gonna pressure her into anything that she doesn't want to do. Especially since everything that has happened." Tyler assured him.

"Good answer." Kendall smiled at him. "Well dinner's ready." Tyler and I got up still hand in hand and walked out into the living room. James saw us a coughed and Tyler took his hand out of mine.

"What are we having?" Tyler asked.

Carlos gasped.

"What did I say?"

"Well it's tradition on friday we have fish sticks."

"Tyler, man you should know it's FISH STICK FRIDAY!'" Carlos screamed at Tyler.

Leave it to mi hermano to announce it's fish stick friday to the world.

"Let's dig in!" Logan said. All the boys dived for the table. I lost my appetite from the present.

"I'm not all that hungry, guys I'll get something to eat later." I walked into my room and gasped there was another present on my bed. In red and black paper.

_**You can't ignore us Katie! **_

**_RyanxBambixHawk_**

I decided to open this present and I was in complete shock.

They were pictures from what just happened in the living room. They were a picture of each of my brothers and Tyler. They had a number on each of their pictures. I didn't want to know what those numbers meant.

"Give us what we want and nothing will happen to your brothers and your precious little boyfriend!" A voice said behind me.

I spun around meeting Bambi. "Bambi, what are you doing here?"

Just then Ryan and Hawk came out of the shadows "I found out my little princess here wanted to help us out with our plan." Hawk told me.

"Wait little princess-"

"I'm his daughter stupid." Bambi spat at me.

"Well, what do you want then?"

"Well first I want to be your boyfriend again." Ryan stated.

"I want to sleep with everyone of your brothers." Bambi told me.

"Well I want to destroy Big Time Rush and the only way to do that is through there pride and joy of a baby sister. So you will be coming with us and put you through a living hell."

"Although, we will give you sometime to settle in and enjoy it while it lasts." Ryan told me as they left.

Logan poked his head in the door "Katie is everything ok? Who were you talking to?"

"I'm fine Logie, no one!"

"Well, we just wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie or something."

"No, Logie. I'm really tired and just want to go to bed."

"Ok, I understand." He said as he walked over and kissed my forehead. "Nite Katie. I love you and you know where are rooms are if you have a nightmare."

"I love you to Logie."

I couldn't let them know about Ryan, Bambi, and Hawk. I just couldn't. I was hoping this was all just a bad dream and I would wake up soon.

* * *

**Logan POV**

I could've sworn I heard Katie talking to someone. Oh well. I decided to shrug it off.

"Where's Katie?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, she just wanted to go to bed."

"Guys, I think we should move out of 2J." James said.

"Why? Don't you like the swirly slide and the pool?" Carlos asked him with concern, since he loved those particular things.

"Well Hawk knows were we live so couldn't he come after Katie again?"

"Good point."

Then a lightbulb came on in my head. Katie was uneasy because she was talking to Hawk and love us to much for us to worry about that again.

"Of course." I mumbled under my breath.

"What Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, nothing. We should probably go sing Katie to sleep." We all nodded.

We walked into her room and we all gasped we saw picture all over her floor of us. With numbers on them from 1 to 5. Just then Katie came out of her bathroom.

"Baby Girl, what is this." James asked her with concern in his voice and eyes. Tears started to form in her eyes. James opened his arms and she ran into them crying.

"Sssh, Baby Girl it's ok. Who sent these."

"R-R-R-Ryan, B-B-B-Bambi a-a-and H-H-Hawk." James hugged her tighter and looked at us and we all decided that we were moving tomorrow.

"Katie, do you want to sleep in our room tonight." She just nodded her head.

* * *

_*~The next morning~*_

* * *

**James POV**

Carlos and I got up early that morning and went to go talk to Griffin and Gustavo. We left Kendall, Logan, and Tyler there with Katie.

"Well hello boys." Griffin told us as we walked into his office.

"Griffin we need to move out of the Palmwoods." I told Griffin.

"Hawk, has already kidnapped Katie once, since we live in the same place he could do it again." Carlos stated after me.

"What do you think Gustavo?" Griffin asked.

"I think it's a good idea. Where do you dogs plan on moving?"

"Malibu."

"Well it's not that hard to move Rocque Records out there."

"Sure, do you boys know what house you want. I will pay for it."

"Yes, we do actually." I told Griffin with a sly smile.

_*~Back at 2J~*_

**Katie POV**

I woke up in the boys room. I sat up in James bed, stretched and walked into my room. I picked out a Skillet concert t-shirt, destroyed jeans, and my converses. I walked out into the kitchen and found it to look like it did when we moved in here. Blah and the crappy couch.

"What is going on?" I asked to no one imparticular.

Kendall popped out of the kitchen. "We were concerned that since Hawk knew were we lived already he would come after you again. So we are moving to Malibu."

I was so relieved. Don't get me wrong I loved the Palmwoods, I just didn't want to see Hawk, Ryan or Bambi ever again.

James and Carlos walked into the apartment. "We officially have a beach house. Rocque Records has moved to Malibu."

An hour later we were off to our beach house.

"Griffin told us we had the highest security money could buy. He said something about the computers being able to sense when Hawk, Ryan, or Bambi are 10 miles in range of the house." James assured us.

"Wait to see the house Katie. It's huge."

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at the house. Carlos wasn't kidding it was huge!

Let the chaos begin. I told myself.

"I'll race you for the best room." I yelled and took off running to the house, with the guys behind me.

This was going to be amazing!

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it!**

**The house I moved them into is on Realtor dot com so type in realtor dot com and then copy paste the link and you will see their beach house**

**.com/realestateandhomes-detail/5700-Sea-View-Dr_Malibu_CA_90265_M28550-35128?source=web**


	27. Happy Ending

**Bad news I think this is gonna be the last chapter of Someone Please Help Me!**

**Thanks everyone who favorited, alerted, or reviewed this story. It breaks my heart to end this story.**

**A special thanks to Dana2184 for sticking with me this entire story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Katie POV**

It's been 1 week since we moved to Malibu.

"Your time is up Katie." Ryan told me.

"No, please just let me stay a little longer." I pleaded.

Bambi then came up to me and pulled me out the door by my hair. "We've given you enough time to enjoy it while it lasts. Now it's time to live the rest of your life."

"No. Please. I'll do anything if I can just stay here." I screamed at them struggling.

They threw me in a black van and drove off I watched the beach house fad in the distance. They pulled up to a old abandoned warehouse. They threw me into the front door.

"Open the damn door girl!" Hawk yelled at me. I opened the door and Ryan tackled me to the ground and started to beat me followed by Bambi and Hawk. Bambi eventually found a knife and started to slash me wherever she could.

"Kendall. James. Carlos. Logan. Tyler." I yelled.

"They can't help you girl. They won't ever help you they hate you."

I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms around my tiny body. It was James.

"It's ok, Baby Girl it was just a dream. It was just a dream." He repeated over and over again while he rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry James. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok Katie. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" I nodded my cold sweated, tear-streaked head.

_**Close your eyes little girl**_  
_**You're a princess now**_  
_**You own this world**_  
_**Twirling in your twirly dress**_  
_**You're the loveliest far above the rest**_

_**You build your castles in the skies**_  
_**Stars reflecting off your eyes**_  
_**And angels sing on silver clouds**_  
_**And no one cries screams or shouts**_

_**Oh set apart this dream**_  
_**Oh set apart this dream for me**_  
_**Set apart this dream for me**_

_**Close your eyes pretty girl**_  
_**'Cause its easier when you brace yourself**_  
_**Set your thoughts on a world far off**_  
_**Where we only cry from joy...**_

I started to drift off with James's arms around me.

* * *

**James POV**

My room was closet to Katie's in our new house. I heard screaming and I was out of my bed and in Katie's room in a second. I walked in to see her kicking and screaming on her bed. I ran to her and tried to hug and she screamed. "No Ryan don't. Please." I struggled to get her into my arms. I just started to rub her back and sooth her with "It's ok Baby Girl, it was just a dream. It was just a dream." Over and over again.

She finally woke up, she looked up at me with red puffy eyes. Her eyes widened and she said

"I'm sorry James. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok Katie. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" She nodded her beautiful head.

_**Close your eyes little girl**_  
_**You're a princess now**_  
_**You own this world**_  
_**Twirling in your twirly dress**_  
_**You're the loveliest far above the rest**_

_**You build your castles in the skies**_  
_**Stars reflecting off your eyes**_  
_**And angels sing on silver clouds**_  
_**And no one cries screams or shouts**_

_**Oh set apart this dream**_  
_**Oh set apart this dream for me**_  
_**Set apart this dream for me**_

_**Close your eyes pretty girl**_  
_**'Cause its easier when you brace yourself**_  
_**Set your thoughts on a world far off**_  
_**Where we only cry from joy...**_

She was out. I decided to hold her in my arms that night, so she wouldn't have a nightmare for to long. After a while I started to drift off as well.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

I went into Katie room to wake her up. I saw James holding Katie on his chest in her bed.

"James, buddy, wake up."

"O, hey Kendall, whats up?" James said groggily.

"Whatcha doin' there?"

"O, Katie had a nightmare again last night. So I was singing her, her lullaby and I guess we just fell asleep."

"Well breakfast is ready."

"K, I'll be down there in a minute." He carefully lifted Katie off his chest and placed her on her bed.

James and I walked out of Katie's room. I went downstairs to cut up a apple to go with breakfast and Katie walked in a just froze.

"Good morning Katie!" I said with a cheesy smile on my face.

She collapsed on her knees and her breathing became delayed. I was next to her in a second.

"Katie are you ok?" She didn't even look at me. "LOGAN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"WHY?" Logan yelled back.

"IT'S KATIE!" I yelled back at him. He was down here in a nano second. He saw Katie right away and took action.

"Katie, honey. You're having a panic attack just focus on me." Logan said just as James and Carlos walked in.

Logan took her face in his hands and made her eyes look straight into his. James and Carlos all took action. Carlos grabbed a blanket. James got a bottle of water. I was just holding her hand, rubbing it with my thumb.

"Katie, just focus on us and your breathing." Logan told Katie nice and slow. After about 5 minutes she was breathing normally. Her eyes came back to life.

"Sorry guys. I saw the knife and kinda freaked out." She apologized to us.

"Katie, you don't have to apologize to us." I told her. She shrugged it off and ate a very light breakfast. "Where's Tyler?"

"He said something about a All-Star Hockey Program, so he's at practice." James informed us.

"Do you wanna go to the beach Katie?" Carlos asked with a pathetic puppy dog face.

"We'll all go it would be nice to get some fresh air." I stated. The guys nodded in agreement. We all went to our bedrooms to change.

* * *

**Katie POV**

As I got ready to go down to the beach, I thought of everything that's happened. My heart disease, my mom's dead, Ryan and the little episode I had earlier.

I changed into board shorts and a sport bra. I walked out to see the guys down at the beach already including Tyler. So when I finally got down there I set up a towel and laid on my belly. I don't know about you but I eventually fall asleep from being out in the sun. I was suddenly felt hands on my hips and was being lifted up in the air. I finally realized I was on Tyler's shoulder.

"Katie, you can't come to the beach and not get wet."

"No, Tyler don't!" I said that a little to late when he tossed me in the water.

"Oh, prepare for revenge Tyler." I looked at the guys. "You guys aren't off the hook either." They put their hands up in surrender.

I ran back up on shore and grabbed some sand and threw it at Tyler and the guys. Eventually we were having a sand fight. Kendall ran up behind me and swung me over his shoulder "Get her guys!" he yelled. James, Tyler and Carlos started to tickle me. I bursted out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop. Guys. Please." When they finally stopped I decided to go make them lunch.

"I'm gonna make you losers lunch."

"What was that? You wanted us to tickle you again." Carlos asked.

"I heard that to Carlos." Kendall said and the guys started to walk toward me. I ran up to the house. I got to the living room and their were 2 police officers.

"Are you Katie Knight?"

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, we are here to tell you that Hawk and his children were in a car accident this morning. They didn't make it."

"Oh, thank you officers."

"There was another victim. It was your dad."

Just as they were about to leave. "Have a nice day." I yelled at them. They smiled and waved.

Just then I was picked up around the waist and swung in a circle by James. I couldn't help but laugh. When he finally put me down.

"Where's our lunch?"

"Oh, I had to talk to someone first."

"Who?"

"Some police officers were here telling me that there was a car accident. The victims in both cars were killed."

"Ok?"

"The victim's were Hawk, Ryan, Bambi and "Dad"."

James had a huge smile on his face. He then gave me a bone crushing hug while swinging me in a circle.

"That's amazing Katie! You won't ever have to worry about them again. Come on let's go tell the guys."

We ran to go find the guys in the kitchen making sandwiches.

"Guys! Katie has amazing news." They all turned their attention to me.

"Well some police officers came by to tell me that our "dad", Ryan, Bambi, and Hawk were in a car accident." I tried to hide the smile that was coming, but it didn't work. "They died in the accident."

They all ran over and gave me a big bear hug.

"We won't ever have to worry about them again!"

So I was completely safe now.

The rest of my life consisted of video games, sports, beach time, and the guys always found one way or another way to tickle me. Tyler eventually had to go back to Minnesota. He came out every summer, although his parents eventually just moved him out here.

In the end, I was happy this happened other none of this amazingness would have happened. This beach house, Tyler living with me, and my brothers adopting me.

* * *

**Pretty happy ending if you ask me! Well it breaks my heart to end this story.**

**I have another idea for a story and will post as soon as possible.**

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


End file.
